karma
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Naruto, Kiba dan Lee adalah siswa yang menyukai diklat. Kenapa mereka sangat menyukainya? Lalu, hal apa yang membuat mereka jera untuk menjadi panitia diklat?


Diclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Karma

Di kantin SMA Konoha, terlihat sesuatu berwarna oranye yang ternyata adalah rambut seorang siswa kelas sebelas bernama Naruto. Yah, warna itu terlihat mencolok di tengah hiruk pikuk para siswa yang sibuk mengantri makanan. Maklum, ini adalah jam istirahat.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan semangkuk ramen ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut seperti mangkuk terbalik yang ternyata adalah Lee. Anak kelas sebelas IPA 6.

" Hey Naruto. Sendirian aja. Kemana si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Lee. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Lee.

" Memangnya kenapa? Heboh banget ngeliat aku sendirian."

" Ya, kan biasanya kamu selalu bareng sama dia. Kemana-mana barengan gitu."

" Dia lagi ikut bimbingan olim. Biasa, anak IPA satu. Kerjaannya ya yang begitu begituan."

" Kamu sendiri?"

" Yah, maklum. Anak IPS tiga," kata Naruto bangga.

" Woy, keliatannya asik nih! Gabung ya," kata seorang anak IPS satu yang bernama Kiba. Dia segera duduk di depan Naruto dan Lee.

Setelah menghabiskan ramennya, Naruto segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Dia menghela napas.

" Kapan ya ada diklat lagi? Uangku nipis nih," gerutu Naruto seraya menghitung lembaran uang yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

" Emangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya diklat dengan uang?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto memandang Kiba seolah-olah kalimat yang baru diucapkannya adalah kalimat tabu. " Kau bukan anak kos sih! Sebagai anak kos, kita harus selalu menerapkan prinsip ekonomi. Dengan adanya diklat, kita sebagai panitia bisa dapet jatah makan gratis sebanyak tiga bahkan empat kali. Bayangkan, berapa banyak uang yang bisa kita hemat?" kata Naruto dengan mata yang bersinar. Kiba dan Lee agak menjauh.

" Karena itulah minna. Aku masuk jurusan IPS," kata Naruto dengan bangga.

" Bukannya kau masuk jurusan IPS gara-gara nilaimu yang ga mencukupi buat masuk IPA?"

Kiba dan Lee menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari teman satu kamar kos-kosan Naruto. Sai, anak sebelas IPA 2 yang sedang menggulung lembaran print-out yang telah dijilid. Dia segera duduk di samping Naruto tanpa permisi dan meletakkan jilidan itu di atas meja.

" Urusai! Pengganggu suasana!" kata Naruto seraya mendorong-dorong Sai agar menjauh. Sai hanya kaget dan berusaha untuk 'mempertahankan diri' namun apa daya, Naruto yang atletis karena rajin mengikuti ekskul sepak bola tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang kurus krempeng. Alhasil, Sai hanya mohon pamit pada Kiba dan Lee.

Naruto kembali duduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia belum siap dengan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari kedua sahabatnya mengenai tujuan aslinya masuk jurusan IPS.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Krik...krik...krik...

Naruto akhirnya menatap kedua temannya yang sibuk membaca isi jilidan yang dibawa oleh Sai. Dia merasa diabaikan. Namun, sesuai dengan prinsip ekonomi (?) yaitu setidaknya tujuannya memilih jurusan IPS tidak dipertanyakan.

" Woi, apaan sih itu?" tanya Naruto.

" Oh, ya . Saking senengnya aku lupa kalau ada orang lain selain kita. Ini, ternyata yang dibawa Sai tadi adalah proporsal diklat calon aktivis," kata Kiba seraya membolak-balik halaman proporsal itu. Seketika wajah mata Naruto (kembali) bersinar. Lee dan Kiba kembali menjauhkan diri.

" Mana-mana? Liat donk," kata Naruto seraya meraih proporsal itu. Sialnya,proporsal itu malah sobek tepat di bagian lembar pengesahan.

" Hey, Naruto! Ini proporsal asli! Wah, kita bisa dihajar sama Sai nih!" kata Kiba panik. Sedangkan Lee tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekhawatiran.

" Memangnya si kurus itu bisa menghajar ya? Kalau bisa,biar kulawan pake jurus kungfu milikku," kata Lee antusias.

" Hey, kau belum tahu apa? Sai itu karateka. Dia sudah sampe sabuk hitam Lee!" kata Naruto.

Lee hanya ber-oh ria. Hingga akhirnya...

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

" Hwhatz... yang bener aja kau Naruto!" kata Lee panik.

Tiba-tiba sai kembali muncul dengan senyum trade-mark-nya. Yang diberi senyum hanya senyum-senyum gaje. Entah karena terlalu fokus ke arah jilidan yang di bawa Naruto atau memang tidak peka, Sai tidak bisa mengansumsikan bahwa itu adalah senyum tak wajar.

" Naruto, Lee, Kiba, aku mau ambil proporsal."

Naruto menyerahkan dengan badan bergetar. Sai menerimanya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Lee,Kiba dan Naruto bisa melihat dari kejauhan kalau Sai sibuk membolak balik proporsalnya hingga sampai ke halaman belakang...

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arah lain. Selang beberapa detik,mereka dengan gemetar menoleh ke tempat Sai yang sibuk membolak-balik proporsal...

.

Tadi...

.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di belakang Naruto. Sai dengan senyum trade mark-nya dengan tenang menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. " Pasti salah satu dari kalian kan? Kalian tahu berapa lama aku harus bernegosiasi dengan para guru-guru pembimbing dan kepala sekolah hanya demi mendapatkan tanda tangan persetujuan mereka? "

" Suwer Sai, aku enggak sengaja. Maafin aku ya... Kan sebagai teman sekamar yang baik kau kan sudah mengerti bagaimana diriku... Please... maafin ya," kata Naruto dengan memohon.

Sai kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih terlihat 'ikhlas'.

.

.

" Enggak."

Naruto, Lee dan Kiba menelan ludah...

.

.

Brak! Bruk! Cling! Prang! Jduak!

Dan lain-lain (?)

...

Mereka berempat akhirnya berakhir di ruang BK. Seorang guru dengan masker di wajahnya masih sibuk membaca Icha-Icha dan di sebelahnya berjejer empat orang yang masing-masing memegang folio colbus sebesar buku catatan biasa dengan isi 100 lembar. Mereka mulai menulis kalimat 'kami tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan kami lagi' di buku itu.

Kakashi menatap murid-muridnya sekilas. " Harus sampai penuh ya..." katanya dengan mata yang menyipit. Tersenyum mungkin? Entahlah.

Setelah selesai 'berjuang', mereka berempat menyerahkan buku itu pada Kakashi. Lalu mereka dipersilahkan duduk.

" Nah, sekarang bagaimana bisa kalian mengeroyok Sai?" tanya Kakashi. Meskipun sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah insiden 'penghajaran'. Bukan pengeroyokan. Bagaimana mungkin disebut pengeroyokan dengan melihat Sai yang dikeroyok malah biasa-biasa saja sedangkan para pelaku malah babak belur.

" Mereka merusak proporsal diklatku."

" Bukankah bisa dibenahi?" kata Kakashi.

" Masalahnya yang rusak di bagian lembar pengesahan," kata Sai seraya tersenyum.

Dan inilah hasilnya, setelah bercerita di depan guru BK akhirnya Naruto,Lee dan Kiba harus berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk mencari orang-orang yang akan dimintai tanda tangannya di proporsal milik Sai. Ternyata 'mencari' tanda tangan tidak semudah yang mereka kira.

Setelah selesai meminta tanda tangan, niat Naruto untuk makan gratis pun muncul.

" Ini Sai. Kami sudah selesai minta tanda tangannya," kata Lee seraya menyerahkan jilidan proporsal pada Sai. Sai menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Ano... Sai, bisa ga aku jadi panitia?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Sai hanya mengangguk. " Aku telah memasukkan kalian jadi seksi lapangan kok," katanya.

...

Setelah selesai membentak-bentak para Kouhai, si trio panitia diklat beristirahat sejenak di ruang panitia. Lalu muncullah Sai sambil membawa spidol dan menggambar denah sekolah di atas whiteboard. Mereka menatap dengan antusias. 'Pasti jelajah malam' pikir mereka.

Dan dengan antusiaa pula mereka menjalankan peran mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi di dalam kelas karena sebentar lagi mereka akan memukul-mukul meja ketika para kouhai lewat di depan kelas itu.

Banyak para kouhai yang menjerit ketakutan. Sesekali Akamaru yang duduk di samping Kiba mengaung (?) untuk menambahkan kesan horror. Sesekali Naruto cekikikan dan Lee yang mengeluarkan napas seperti hembusan membuat para kouhai lari terbirit-birit.

Inilah hal yang paling mereka sukai dari diklat selain makan gratis tentunya.

Setelah 'kloter' terakhir lewat, mereka keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Lee melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih melayang di depan kelas. Mereka menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan mulut terbuka namun tanpa suara.

" Woi! Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba.

" It...ittu..." kata Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu.

" Ttttaa di ada putih-putih yang lewat di depan pintu," kata Lee.

" Ow, penampakan ya? Kurasa itu Hinata. Kau tahu kan tugas Hinata yang menakut-nakuti para kouhai dengan berpakaian putih-putih?" kata Kiba.

" eh, iya ya..." kata Naruto dan Lee yang akhirnya tepok jidat. " Eh, tunggu dulu."

Loading...

50%

95%

A few seconds remaining...

" Hinata kan tugasnya di pos satu. Sedangkan kita kan di pos empat. Mana mungkin dia capek-capek lewat pos kita segala. Cuma balik ke barak panitia kan bisa," kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Akamaru membalikkan badan. Dia melihat sesuatu yang melayang-layang di tembok belakang. Seketika itu juga dia menggonggong.

"Jadi yang tadi ittuu..."

Akamaru masih menggonggong. Kali ini lebih keras membuat si anggota trio diklat menoleh ke belakang...

" Kyaaa...!"

...

"Hey, ekskul pramuka mau adain diklat nih, kalian mau kan jadi panitianya? Kalian kan ahli dalam menakut-nakuti para peserta?" tanya seseorang berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru.

" Enggak ah. Aku gak mau ikut. Mungkin Naruto sama Lee," kata Kiba seraya menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan ramennya dan Lee yang sedang memakan dango.

" Ogah ah!" teriak Lee ketakutan. " Mungkin Naruto. Dia suka banget sama yang namanya diklat," katanya seraya menunjuk Naruto.

" Sumpah! Aku gak mau ikut jadi panitia diklat lagi!" kata Naruto seraya bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu waktu diklat aktivis dilaksanakan.

Shikamaru hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Aneh sekali mereka berdua. Biasanya mereka sangat senang kalau diberi job untuk mengikuti diklat, pikir Shikamaru.

" Ya udah kalau gitu," kata Shikamaru seraya berlalu meninggalkan para mantan trio diklat.

" Semoga mereka baik-baik saja," kata Kiba.

" Yah. Semoga," kata Lee menimpali.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Kyaaa... akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic. Padahal, Kasumi udah menyegel laptop tapi tangan Kasumi gatal buat ngetik cerita. Sebenernya Kasumi udah bikin fanfic ini bebarengan sama fanfic yang judulnya 'sayang'. Tapi entah kenapa kehabisan ide. Maunya bikin komedi malah ancur gara-gara habis bikin yang sedih-sedih. huweeeee

Yah, mau gimana lagi. Akhirnya genre fanfic ini Kasumi kasih friendship aja. Sumpah, humornya garing bangggettttt... T_T

Terakhir, mohon review ya...*wink-wink*


End file.
